


Spine

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Molestation, Paralysis, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering a serious injury Killua loses control and sense over his body. Gon is not in the right state of mind and the cover of night along with sad hopeless words may cause him to break along with Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Well this prompt was rather specific and twisted. I enjoyed this more than I should have but the actual *cough* molestation *cough* is rather vague. Still, I do not know what each person's comfort level is so read at your own risk.

The explosion hadn’t been all that bad. He’d seen and lived through worse, that’s what Killua was thinking as he lay beaten on the ground, his ears ringing painfully. His vision would blur in and out of focus and though he could see the ground being pushed away from under him he couldn’t feel the gravel under his arms as he made the effort to move. He crawled towards where he’d last seen Gon, the only sing that his body was even responding was the slow change in scenery.

"Killua!" The all too familiar voice sounded distant and distorted, as though submerged in water. Killua couldn’t even pin point from what direction it was coming from. 

He saw small pebbles skip across the ground and soon a pair of shoes where standing beside him. 

"Killua, are you alright? Oh god. How badly hurt are you? Can you stand?" 

The words were being said much too fast for the injured hunter to process. He felt a sharp pain on his shoulder as his arm was pulled back in an attempt to turn him on his back. He let out a whimper and Gon’s voice was soon synched with his lips. He apologized for hurting him and eyed him worriedly, inspecting the gravity of his injuries. 

"Killua can you hear me? Please, say something." 

His eyes felt tired and dry. His pale eyelids closed halfway and he looked up at his friend looking like a confused kitten. The usually white and well kept hair was covered in grime and dirt. Killua’s face smeared with sooth and his clothes tattered and dirty. Through cracked lips Killua was able to voice a single word before passing out. 

"Gon." 

———————————-

 

———————————-

With Gon pacing ceaselessly around the room and Leorio tapping his foot impatiently while drumming his fingers against the table it was driving Kurapika nearly mad. He almost threw himself at the doctor, relieved when he saw him walk into the small waiting room they’d been ordered to stay in. 

The three stood and gave the man in the white coat their complete attention. 

"Doctor, how is he?" Leorio asked. He’d been trying to stay cool and composed, being the eldest he had to set the example, but being the gentle creature that he was it was hard to stay calm when a friend was in danger.

"His life is in no immediate danger. He’s safe." There was a sigh of relief that came from the three. "But,"

"But? What do you mean but? Is there something wrong?" Gon interrupted feeling anxiety consume him once more. 

"The boy is in very bad shape. He’s stable and safe but his injuries are many and some are deep. He seems to have fought continuously and was rather ill, he had a cold, so pushing his body to the extreme took a greater toll on him than it normally would have." 

"Killua didn’t say anything about feeling sick." Gon thought out loud but he recalled asking him if he’d felt alright. Killua had woken up a few nights earlier and would lock himself in the restroom for a couple of hours before going back to bed. He’d also seemed a bit pale and his lips had a tint of blue. 

"He never was one to let others worry about him. So, doctor, how is he looking?" Kurapika asked.

"Well, he may have to stay in the hospital for about four months. His injuries will heal and he’ll have some scars but nothing too bad. However, there is one thing." When the six pairs of eyes were on him, finally understanding what all the roundabout nonsense the doctor had been talking about was coming too the doctor continued. "The boy sustained a dangerous injury to the back of his neck. We still don’t know the extent of the damage but there is a chance that, if the injury affected the spinal chord, he may never be able to walk again. He may even end up paralyzed." 

"What?!" Leorio shouted, the last of his composure breaking. "What do you mean you don’t know the extent of the damage? What have you been doing in there? Haven’t you been testing on him?" 

"Leorio calm down." Kurapika urged holding the desperate tall man back. Leorio tried slowing his breath and gripped onto Kurapika like his life depended on it. Once he felt he had composed himself he tried again. 

"How is Killua now? Can we go see him?" 

"The boy has yet to wake up. We won’t know the full extent of his injuries until he is conscious." 

"Well he’s alive for now, we should be glad about that. Right Gon?" Kurapika turned to the youngest of the three looking for a comforting opinion. Gon was the ever optimistic sunflower of the group, surely he’d have more faith than anyone in Killua’s quick recovery but the look in the young boy’s eyes quickly extinguished what little hope Kurapika had thought he’d had. "Gon?" 

The usually gleaming golden-brown eyes were now tinted dark and menacing looking towards the hallway were Killua’s room was located. There was a dangerous aura emerging from Gon and Kurapika felt a cold shiver run down his back. 

Gon was the naive optimistic, or had been long ago, but never had he been calm when it came to Killua’s safety and well being. 

———————————————————-

———————————————————

"Good morning, I hope you’re hungry." Chirped the much too bright nurse who was in charge of monitoring Killua. She was young with large brown eyes and chocolate locks, but the ring of her voice slightly irritated Killua and she talked a bit too much. She wasn’t bad overall though. 

Killua nodded his body still refusing to completely acknowledge it was there. It listened to him, there were times where he could move on his own, though not for long, but he didn’t have much sense of touch. Most of his body from the neck down was practically useless now. All he’d felt for days were numbness and headaches. 

"Fantastic! Today you have eggs over easy with bacon and hashbrowns. Looks delicious doesn’t it?" 

The nurse scurried over to his side and raised his bed so he could be able to eat better. She cut his food into small slices and smiled at him warmly. “Now say ahh~” 

Killua opened his mouth obediently taking the pasty yellow eggs into his mouth. They tasted good. 

"Good boy, very good." 

Killua wanted to roll his eyes. The nurse enjoyed taking care of him way too much and it was humiliating how he couldn’t even feed himself. In his current position the last thing he needed was to be babied. 

"So what do you think? Delicious right?"

Killua opened his mouth again when his stomach suddenly felt queazy. He clapped his hands over his mouth knowing the familiar nauseating feeling. The nurse also recognized the familiar gesture and ran to bring the trash bin to Killua who barely managed to grab it before puking the little he’d managed to eat.

"Oh dear no. No no, why?" The nurse mumbled while rubbing Killua’s back who had yet to stop throwing up.

The brownish vomit soon turned into a translucent liquid and the nurse knew he wasn’t throwing up food anymore. He had nothing to throw up but water. Killua coughed feeling lightheaded, the bad pasty taste filling his mouth.

"All better?"

"No." Killua groaned. 

She continued rubbing his back and cleaned his face, offering him a cup of water to wash away the bad taste.

"I’m sorry love but it looks like you’ll have to use the tube. I’ll  give you some serum for now and go tell the doctor alright?" 

The tired boy nodded and laid himself down letting the nurse do her thing. He didn’t feel her as she messed withe his arm but he could feel the effect of the serum as soon as it entered his body. She ruffled his hair gently and the kind gesture was enough to send him off into a deep sleep.

—————————————————-

—————————————————

_He’s very weak right now. Though he is stable I would suggest he rest so I’m afraid no visitors will be allowed until tomorrow. You’re welcome to see him then._

Tomorrow? Gon couldn’t wait that long he had to see Killua. He was tired of all the large words and considerate roundabouts. He preferred it much better when people were straight forward with him. If Killua was in pain or just lonely Gon wanted to be with him. 

As soon as night fell Gon concocted a quick simple plan. He’d spent the whole day watching the nurses’, doctor’s and guard’s routines and had memorized them by now. Once he was sure Kurapika and Leorio were sound asleep he snuck his way down the hall and took a few seconds to look at the room numbers and names. If he remembered correctly Killua was in a single room by himself near the end of the corridor.

Three twenty-one, Three twenty-three, Three twenty-five, Three twenty-seven. Ah, Three twenty-nine! 

Gon turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. It was dark and quiet the only source of light being from the large bright moon that was shining through the window. Gon slid in through a small crack not wanting to make much noise and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Killua sleeping peacefully on the bed, the moonlight illuminating his soft features. 

The young hunter made his way over to the bed and he felt himself smile. Oh how calm having his friend beside him made him feel, even if he was in such a state. 

"Psst, Killua, wake up." Gon urged, his thumb gently making small circles on Killua’s temples. 

Killua’s eyes fluttered and he smacked his lips but he did not stir. 

"Killua. Killua." 

Finally the bright ocean blue eyes awakened from their slumber and blinked open to meet with the eager golden-brown ones. 

"Gon." Killua said hoarsely, his voice thick with sleep.

Gon smiled warmly feeling as though he were about to cry. “Hey, how are you feeling?” 

"Like shit but I’ve felt worse." Years of torture training couldn’t have been a worse comparison.

"Ah, don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be feeling better soon. " 

Killua smiled and nodded. He blinked quickly feeling sleep taking over every time he closed his eyes. “I feel so awful. So useless. My body doesn’t respond to me. Sometimes I can move but it’s always this ghosting feeling. You know the nurse had to feed me earlier today. It totally sucked.” 

Killua was attempting to make small talk trying to stay wake but Gon wasn’t in the right state of mind. He could never be, not as long as Killua was still in potential danger. 

"I could have fed you. I could have taken care of you but the doctor wasn’t allowing you visitors. Gon said only a little bit scornfully. 

Killua tried laughing but it came out dry and humorless. He scrunched his eyebrows clearly uncomfortable. 

"No, I wouldn’t have wanted you to see me in that state though having you mouth feed me may have been nice." Killua teased. "So what, you couldn’t wait any longer and snuck in?" 

Gon laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Maybe.”

Silence fell and stretched between them, the warm peaceful air starting to crackle with an odd tension Killua wasn’t sure where it was originating from. With the silence and cover of the night Killua’s fears and weaknesses came to life and he had to release them, confine them to his best friend, or else he felt he’d break under the pressure.

"Hey Gon, you think I’ll be able to walk again?" 

The question was like a bomb that had been dropped into Gon’s heart and he took no time to take Killua’s hand in his and interlocked their fingers. 

"Of course you will! You’re gonna be fine. You’ll see, you’ll be back to normal in no time." 

A weak trembling smile adorned Killua’s vulnerable looking face. His bright blue eyes swimming with tears that were threatening to spill over. He opened his mouth then closed it again not feeling confident enough to talk without breaking down. It was always so hard to speak of his fears but he had to or else he’d drown. One way or another he’d die. 

"Gon, the doctor spoke to you right? What did he say?"

"Killua." Gon started, he never liked lying. "He said you’d be just fine, you just had to rest."

"Don’t lie to me." Killua whispered his voice trembling weakly. "Please don’t lie to me. It’s bad isn’t it? I can tell by your eyes it’s bad. It’s ok, I know. I know." He licked his lips feeling his mouth much too dry. "You know I can’t feel my body. It’s like a missing limb, I know it’s there and I see it but it doesn’t do what I say. I’m done for."

"No no no! You’re not! You’re fine. Everything is fine! Look, you can feel me can’t you?" Gon gave Killua’s hand a tight squeeze. Killua searched his eyes, the confused blue hue already answering Gon’s question but it wasn’t an acceptable response. 

"Gon, I can’t feel anything." 

Killua’s words were the last straw. Something inside Gon snapped. His ears rang def and his vision sharpened and shrank to where only Killua was visible. The world melted away around him and only Killua was left. 

"What are you saying Killua? Can’t you feel me? Even though I’m right here. I’m holding you. Can’t you feel me?" 

Killua watched feeling suddenly frightened as Gon crawled on top of him a strange dark gleam in his eyes. The air around him had changed, almost like it was a completely different person. The sadly somewhat familiar resemblance of this stranger sent cold shivers down Killua’s back that disappeared down his body. He felt his heart rate pick up when Gon brought their interlocked hands to his face.

"Can’t you feel me?"

Fresh tears spilled over Killua’s face and he wasn’t sure what to feel. He felt so overwhelmed by everything he wasn’t sure if the tears were due to fear of his body or fear for his friend. 

Defeated Killua shook his head releasing a quiet sob. Gon laughed dryly and buried himself in the crook of Killua’s neck. He sobbed softly, nuzzling the pale flesh. 

Killua tried patting his friend, hugging, holding but his body didn’t move. His arm didn’t respond and he felt so helpless it was frustrating. He wanted to apologize for being stupid enough to get himself in such a state but the feel of soft lips sucking at his nape derailed his thoughts. 

"Gon?" 

Gon’s free hand snaked up the side of Killua’s leg and his side until his gown was scrunched up above his chest. The warm tanned fingers sprawled themselves over the soft flesh feeling the constant beating drum of the heart underneath. Gon brushed his fingers past Killua’s nipple, circling it a few times before taking it between his thumb and index finger and pinching it lightly. 

"Can you feel me Killua?" 

Gon played with the rosy bud until it was perked up. He trailed down Killua’s neck leaving wet kisses as he did and took the other nipple into his mouth biting it gently. Never did he let go of Killua’s hand, holding onto it like a lifeline.

"Gon what are you doing?"

Gon sank his hand under Killua’s underwear and started rubbing the soft gentiles.  He kissed Killua’s stomach and ran his tongue along the smooth exposed skin. Killua was so warm despite usually having a lower body temperature than Gon’s. 

"Gon stop. Please." 

Gon felt his fingers become slick with precum and pulled down Killua’s underwear to reveal the leaking erection. 

"Shhh, don’t worry…I’ll fix you. I’ll make it all better." 

Killua watched helplessly as Gon pushed his legs up and nestled himself in between them. He saw his friend unzip his pants and pull them down along with his underwear exposing his already hard member. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, they weren’t children anymore and being away in expeditions and missions, usually in secluded or undiscovered areas, they were left to take care of their carnal pleasures with the one person they trusted more than themselves. 

Gon aligned himself against Killua’s body and looked up at his friend tenderly before mercilessly burring himself deep into the paralyzed body biting back a low satisfied groan. Killua felt nothing but an odd numbness knowing something was there, he was being touched, a ghost of a touch, but there was no substantial feeling. Gon pulled back and thrusted himself back into Killua setting a pace. His breath started coming out short and erratic. 

Killua watched him feeling his tears trickle down his face, his heart conflicted. He settled for enjoying Gons’ face. He drank in the sight of the dark amber eyes shining dangerously in the moonlight. The thick raven black hair falling down to Gon’s face, drooping cutely like it did whenever he came out of the shower. And the pale pink blush that dusted the dark sun-kissed skin which made Gon’s face glow with arousal.

Gon curled himself close to Killua moaning and grunting into his ear.

"Do you feel me Killua?"

Killua’s legs fell powerlessly to the side and Gon pushed himself harder and closer. The bed creaked loudly under them, banging roughly against the wall. The machine beeped quietly in the corner reminding them that they were in a hospital though neither really cared. 

Killua closed his eyes and breathed into Gon’s ear faking some moans, imaging and remembering what it felt to have him inside him. How it felt whenever he moved and jabbed at his sweet spot with that uncoordinated energy he always had. Soon it began to feel almost real and he mewled earnestly. 

"I do. It’s good. Gon, you feel so good." 

Gon thrusted with renewed enthusiasm. Guilty tears falling and wetting Killua’s shoulder but he couldn’t stop. Even though he knew it was wrong and fake he couldn’t stop. He wanted Killua no matter in what state he was. Killua was his.

The door creaked open but Gon was too lost in his pleasure to notice. Killua watched intently as the kind nurse peeked in and saw here eyes widen in horror seeing the young man being rammed into violently. It was not a pretty sight to walk in on but what scared her most was the calm satisfied look on the pale boys face, a rosy blush adorning his cheeks, and the lewed sounds falling from his soft lips. 

Her eyes locked with his and he moaned a little more loudly crooning into the other boy’s ear, the one with the raven black hair. She stood frozen unable to rip her eyes from the disgusting sight, her mouth hanging open uselessly. He throat bobbed and she found her voice again but before she could scream she saw the once apathetic yet sometimes gentle blue eyes sharpen and narrow down on her threateningly, a pale bony finger being brought up to his lips.

_Shhhh._


End file.
